


Daddy Harry's Engorgement Charm

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Don't like. Don't read, Infantilism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spanking, Tom is 17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Harry has another surprise for his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Harry's Engorgement Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).



Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen writing a letter, while waiting for Tom to get up. When he finished the short letter, he read through it, before sending it off with Celest. Celest was an exact replica of Hedwig - the reason being that she was Hedwig's chick. Before Harry's wise old friend died she gave birth to Celest. 

 

Meanwhile, upstairs in their bedroom Tom was playing with himself, as he usually did when he woke up after a good rough night of sex with his daddy.  
Once he had come, he went down stairs in all his glory. 

 

As soon as Harry looked up from finishing his breakfast, he shot up from his seat and bent Tommy on the table and fucked his delectable tight arse. After screaming his orgasm for the second time that morning, Harry pounded once, twice, before he silently came deep inside his boy. 

 

Once they were cleaned up Harry gave his boy a good spanking for distracting his daddy. Tom moaned and groaned through the smacks until he came again. 

 

'Go and shower and then get dressed Tommy,' said his daddy. 'Then we will be going out into the garden.'  
'Yay! Garden!' Tom cried as he ran from the room and back upstairs.  
Chuckling, Harry washed up and then made his way outside into the garden - where he waited for his Tommy. 

 

 **\- DHEC -**

 

Harry knew when Tommy was outside, as he came out of the house shouting. Not that they didn't ever go outside, because they did. All the time. But today was special. For today would be the first ever, that Harry would pound his boy outside.  
Harry had left a trail of paper cuttings on the grass, which made Tommy shout with glee. A treasure hunt! Tommy ran deeper into the garden, following the paper trail. 

 

He ran through the rose garden, through the walled garden, past the lake, around the wood's boundary... Finally he came to a stop in the small enchanted glade, that his daddy had created some years back - a place of peace and tranquility. The reason Tommy stopped was because the paper trail ended with a naked Daddy Harry sitting on a boulder, smiling at his son with the biggest cock, that Tommy had ever seen. 

 

In all fairness to Tom, it was a MONSTER. He had never had anything _that_ big inside him before. He gulped - and wondered if he would be able to take it?  
'Are, you alright, Tommy?' Daddy Harry asked, with a smirk on his lips (that could rival Snape's). 'You've gone pale.' 

 

Tom walked up to stand in front of his daddy, all the while eyeing the MONSTER between his daddy's legs.  
'I-I d-don't think I-I'll be able to take that, daddy.' Tom replied in barely more than a whisper.  
'Oh, I think that you will, my Tommy. Don't you worry. Come and let's get you out of these clothes.' 

 

Once Tom was completely naked, his daddy kissed him while he fondled the boy until he too was hard, and gasping.  
'On your knees Tommy.'  
Tom did as he was told and begin to tentatively suck on the MONSTER. groaning, daddy Harry fasted his fists in his boy's hair before he began to pound into the young tight throat. Making Tommy gag and his eyes water. 

 

Once he had had enough of the boy's lovely mouth, Harry pulled out and after bending the boy over the boulder, he began to prepare his hole, before he slammed the MONSTER deep into the boy.  
Tom screamed in pain, as he was split in two by his Daddy Harry's cock. 

 

Eventually the pain went, as daddy Harry began nailing the boy's prostate. Which made Tom scream and scream, until he came harder than he ever had before.  
_'DADDY!!!'_

 

As Tommy's tight hole convulsed and tightened even more through his orgasm around his daddy's cock, Harry let a gasp leave his lips as he exploded deep inside his boy. Filling him full of his come. Once he had pulled out, he place a Butt plug into Tommy. Who whimpered at the soreness there. 

 

Once tommy was dressed again, he turned to his daddy with a smile on his face, as he watched eyes wide, as his daddy pointed his wand at the MONSTER, which reverted back to its original size. Seeing Tom's face, Harry explained. 

 

'That was Daddy's special engorgement charm. Did you like it?'  
Tom could only nod feverently. 

 

 **\- DHEC -**

 

Later that day Harry received a reply to his letter. 

 

_Dear Harry,  
I am glad to here that you and Tom are happy and well. I'm sorry that its been so long since we last met. I am doing well and Lucius is having the time of his life with me here at Prince Hall. If it is alright with you, Lucius and I will floo over next Thursday at 11 o'clock. _

_I can't wait to see how you are - and Lucius can't wait to see his friend again. I hope Tom's not been too much of a handful? Say hello to him from us, and that we'll see you both next week._

_All my love,  
Severus_

 

'Who's the letter from Daddy?'  
'It's from Uncle Severus. He and Lucius will be coming to stay next week.'  
'Yay!'


End file.
